I Hate You Too
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Tsuki. She's...well...she's different. Different from everyone...Specially Hiruma HirumaxOC Rated M: Because I'm a perverted little girl! NO MARY SUE! Discontinued for now
1. ASSHOLE

OMG

**OMG!**

**It's her!**

**It's Andrea!**

**The one that died and promised us she'd come back with a fruits basket fanfiction!**

**Yeah, yeah..I know, I know! I promised, but hey. Those are meant to be broken.**

**Instead though, I came back with another story! You know, when they had sex in the last one...It just lost it's purpose.**

**Oh perfect Contender! The joys you brought me and my reviewers!**

**Anyway, new story, new OC (trying to make it NOT Mary Sue)**

**New Everything...scept for the LOVE INTEREST! OH POINTY POINTY HIRUMA! HOW I LOVE YOU SOOOOO!**

**-ahem- Now...on with the story! Hope you like it!**

Tsukiko...

She's a hard one to explain.

She's in her third year of high school. She's transfering to Deimon.

It was her first day.

No one knew, the casualties to occur!

That Asshole!

Chapter 1

Tsuki woke up.

The light blinding her scarlet eyes.

She let out an angry snarl, and shot up, out of the bed.

Her brother, in the bed across from her, looked over, and saw her rubbing her eyes fiercely.

"You do that every morning. If you were to just move your bed like I said…" He groaned.

"SHADDUP!" She said, and got out of the bed. She wasn't what you would call, a morning person…

She wore a white tube top, and short white shorts. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, from tossing and turning all night. The clothes were tight, hugging her figure perfectly, emphasizing every curve. Her brother groaned.

"GOD DAMNIT! Put some clothes on!"

"You shouldn't be getting a boner from your sister, now should you, Ryuu?" She said, and decided to be mean. She stretched high, which for any other man, would be an absolute turn on. But her brother just got sick.

I know what you're thinking. How big are her boobs! Well I'm getting to it! Hold you horses!

Her breasts were about normal size. You know. Not too big to make her look cheap, but not small to make her look young. It was just…right. **(Sadie, I know your gonna hate me for this…)**

She walked towards the small kitchen, in the crowded apartment, and reached for the coffee pot. She started preparing her coffee, and yawned. Her hair, silver, and going down to the small of her back, tickled softly. She moved her hair behind her ears, revealing a good 7 peircings total.

To go into greater detail of her appearance…

She was pale, from not getting out much. On her stomach, she had a tattoo that said "Gamer since 1983" **(No! She's not that old! That's when the Nintendo Entertainment System Came out! Screw Magnavox. XP)** and she had a tattoo on her wrist that said 'Endless' Her brother, had a matching one on his wrist. Recently reading a manga named "loveless" they decided they would claim there own name. On her shoulder, she had a skull, of her own design, and on her back, she had a big pair of evil dragon wings.

Sipping her newly made coffee, **(Fast? No! I had to describe all that! It takes a while!)** she went back in her and her brothers room. She gazed around. Boxes everywhere, how the hell would she ever find her uniform in time? A knock on her bedroom door. She opened it, to see her brother, **(skinny, lanky, and smaller than her)** sporting her school outfit.

She stood there mouth open.

He assumed a cute schoolgirl pose, and spoke in his girliest voice "But sensei! Missy said she only had to take a test! Why must I go home with you?"

Tsuki smirked, and decided to freak her bro out. Putting an arm around his back, and leaning him back. His eyes bulged, and she smirked. "Because you're much sexier than Missy." She said, and licked his cheek. **(AH!)**

Her brother pushed her off him, and rubbed his cheek vigorously. "GROOOOOOOOSSSS! You're going to give people the wrong idea! EWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

"Good, now get out of my uniform you dolt!" She yelled, and slammed her door. Minutes later, her brother opened it, and gave her the uniform, disgruntled. She snatched him, and fluck her tongue out. He pretended to gag.

Getting dressed, she put a thick bracelet on her wrist, hiding the tattoo.

Tattoo's will not be permitted within the school year, or while school is in progress.

She specifically remembered reading that in the 'Welcome' manual for Deimon.

Too late.

She brushed her hair, is shining in the sunlight pouring in her room. An odd color, I'm going to be getting crap all year long. She thought alone to herself, interrupted by Narutos, Kanashimi Wo Yasas. It was her best friend in the whole world. Hitomi!

"Yo yo yo, you fucking little ho!" She said, angry at her friend.

"I know, I know! I said I would never call you at this time. But I have some dirt!" She said, and giggled.

"What's the dirt?" She sighed, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"So you know how we never can understand those American Football players?"

"Yes. The point?"

"Well, I just heard Deimon has it's own Football Club!"

"Good! So we don't have to keep creepy Riko around anymore!" Tsukiko laughed. Riko…well…Riko was an odd one.

She always wore big Willy Wonka goggles, and carried this diary around with her. She new many languages, so they invited her over when they watched the football games. So she could translate. Now, don't get me wrong, she was ok with people who where a tad strange. In fact, she hunted them down, and befriended them. But Riko was different…

Let's just say, when you invite someone over, and they start talking about experimenting with the same sex. There's a point you don't invite them to sleep over any more.

Especially when they start touching you…no doubt thinking you were asleep.

Tsukiko shuttered. Oh thank goodness. Now she can go watch the games, or even the practices!

She didn't know how hard it'd be to achieve that goal.

**Yeah...Good chappy...I actually had to split it up into two to keep my 3 page policy.**

**Roze: So...this is it...I'm being replaced.**

**Hiruma: No, your not...Oh wait...Yeah! Yes you are! I can only handle one of me! GET OUT!**

**Roze: Good! I'mma go hang out with Kyo Sohma! He's better than you! -walks off in huff-**

**Andrea: Well...That was nice...-poof-**

**Tsuki: WHAT THE?! WHERE THE HELL AM I!?**

**Hiruma: Your with us...in this cardboard box Andrea hides in.**

**Andrea: I do not hide! I simply isolate myself from the world!**

**Tsuki: Uh...This is weird.**

**Hiruma: Get used to it. She has a knack for writing LOOOOONG stories.**

**© Andrea Lough October 14 2007**


	2. YOU

I

**I...have run out of Powerade...**

**And I lost my bff...**

**Luckily. I still have Sadie. But of course. She doesn't like me calling her 'best friend.' SHE DOES NOT FEEL THE SAME WAY.**

_**REVIEWS!**_

**lycanine:**** I like kicking...I like kicking alot.**

**-tons of Fireworks go off- Oh wait...in the story? Woops...**

**White.Nights.Queen:**** You better believe I'm back.**

**And I had noticed you went missing around a certain part in that story therre...Tsk, tsk, my friend. Tsk, tsk. I never really can find anywhere to put that beloved team in the story...makes me a tad sad too. So much fun I could have with Sakuraba and Shin!**

**Tsukiko is a tad different than Roze. I don't really know yet. I'mma see where this story takes me!**

**Scrunchy:**** YAY! You stayed too! You'll love it! I promise!**

**and**

**Patienceless:**** Be disgusted, be veryyyyy disgusted!**

**They can't have normal ness, because the author is not. End of story!**

**I BARELY TOOK ANYTIME! Plus, I would have had people going, give more detail! SO SHADDUP!**

**Freak ya I know who you are, SADIE!**

**Now all we are is missing Dragon up a tree...So sad. I tell her on deviantart thought.**

**ENJOY!**

"But yeah. Can you pick me up by my place? I'm…pulling a job." She snickered, and hung up the phone. Tsukiko laughed, and sat down her phone, letting the tiny skull charm dangle off the dresser. Oh Hitomi...pretty much what you would call a kleptomaniac. Anytime the chance arrived, they would..."borrow". Their friends love having them though. Like I said before. They made friends with the...well...the underprivileged and wrong doers. More about that in chappy 3. **(Teehee.)**

Tsukiko finished brushing her hair, and looked at the clock.

"SHIT!" She gasped, realizing, she was seriously gonna have to jet. Hurrying out the door, grabbing a bag of food from her brother, the best cook in the world. She looked at him, and handed a second a bag, with Hitomi and a smiley face on it.

"Bro...Your gayness is really starting to show..." She said, and pointed at the flowers on the bag. Her brother just smiled and shooed her out. "Hurry, hurry! You'll be late!" She kissed her younger brother on the head, and ran out. She remembered the time he had told her he was homosexual. He had been so scared, but she just laughed, and took on a perverted face.

"Hehehehe, who is the lucky fella?" She said, and Ryuu's face lit up. He told her all about him, and how they hung out all the time. Then he told her the no-no story. YOU DON'T GET THE NO-NO STORY! **(Maybe later.)**

She ran out and jumped on her motorcycle. Her black coat with silver diamonds trailing down as if it was her spine. It was her signature coat. Wearing this coat in her old town, would ensure no one messed with her. The silver streak would make anyone weary.

But in this town, she wasn't sure. Did it spread that far? The rumors, AND the facts?

Shaking her head, she made a sharp turn at Hitomi's home. She wasn't surprised she remembered, new home and all. Being one of the only things she was blessed with. But hey, it comes in handy when you need those cheat codes.

She hid behind a tree, and waited to hear the yelling. But, she just heard a door close, and a small mewing sound. She pulled up out of the shadow of the tree, and laughed. Hitomi, a small, skinny girl punk rocker, looked like the dorkiest, idiotic girl in her little school uniform. As usual, she had her hair up in a spiral ponytail, a swoop of her right eye. She reached in her bag, and pulled out her coat. Same design. She hopped on her own bike, hidden expertly in the tree, and pulled up next to Tsukiko.

"Shall we leave for Deimon?" She said, and popped a cigarette in her mouth. Tsukiko flicked it out, disgruntled. "You know I stopped that. Be respective and obey my wishes."

"Just cause you're an idiot, does not mean I have to be." She said, but put away the carton. "Now are we going or not?"

"No. We have to go get Akai." She said, and Hitomi sighed. "We're gonna be late."

"It's never mattered before."

"Shut up. Let's go get her. Now put that brain to good use and lead the way!" Hitomi laughed.

Tsukiko took on a disgruntled face. Starting the bike, she sped off, Hitomi closely behind her.

-a tad later-

"GAH! Half my tank is gone! YOU OWE ME AKAI." Akai just fake laughed, and hopped on the back of Tsukiko's bike.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and an "X" scar on her right cheek. She had a cartilage piercing, and that was it.

"Just hurry up, I don't want to be late." Akai lived on way the other side of town. Up in the hills they called. But it wasn't the MTV The Hills. It was just a bunch or normal people, living far away from the idiots. She was really outgoing, but can be mean and a tad defensive sometime.

"We really have to get you a bike." Tsukiko said, slowly riding to the stop sign.

"I don't have the money, so fuck you." Akai grumbled, and poked Tsukiko in a precise spot on her back, causing Tsukiko to spas. "GRAGH! Don't do that!" She yelled, and pressed the gas petal fast, sending Akai into a fast attempt to hold on.

Off they went to the Deimon high school.

Pulling into a secret hidey hole **(hehe, hidey hole.)** Tsukiko got off, and started brushing herself off. Akai, angry to the maximum, attacked, holding on to her neck. "YOU IDIOT! I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" She yelled, and started punching her. Tsukiko stood there, and returned with a punch, right under the chin. She walked off, after placing her coat on her bike's safety box. Akai punched her in the shoulder blade. Tsukiko turned to Hitomi, and stuck her tongue out. Rubbing her shoulder blade, she got out a backpack, and started to head towards the entrance.

"Gah! I hate her!" She grumbled.

"If you hate her, then why do you hang out with her?"

"Eh, she's like a sister to me. Can't just get rid of those." She said, and smiled. She started digging in her backpack, when she bumped into a stranger. "Watch it." She said, but the stranger turned around and held onto her arm. Looking up, she saw a very pointy guy glaring at her. At first it was a glare, but then a look of confusion. Then a look of "OMG!" She tugged her arm away and kept walking. "Freak."

Hiruma stood there. Dumbfounded. How did she get here? He took out his threat book and flipped through it in a flash. Stopping, he saw a girl with silver hair in one of the pictures. He read on, to get his memory jogged. Mumbling to himself.

"Tsukiko Shuiro." He mumbled. "Leader of the Shuiro Rozes, an all girl gang. Last seen: 2001, in Yamatake on errand."

Hiruma compared the two girls. Looking back and forth. "Her hair may be longer, and no army of insane rebel girls, but…It's still her." He said, to himself yes, and snapped the book shut. He turned around and saw someone pick their nose. 'Not good enough.'

But then…they ate the booger. **(EW)**

'JACKPOT.' He grinned evilly, and started toward them. The poor kid gulped.

**Tsuki: EWWWWWWW BOOGER!**

**Andrea: I TOTALLY KNOW!**

**Hiruma: -jumps on Tsuki, and starts -beeping- her-**

**Tsuki: WHAT THE?! DO NOT WANT!**

**Hiruma: DO NOT CARE!**

**Uru: So sad for you Tsuki. He does it to me all the time. (This is Patienceless)**

**Andrea: WOAH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?**

**© October 20, 2007**


	3. BANG

Two of my reviewers

**Two of my reviewers...did not review...**

**I'M WATCHING HEROES!**

**SYLAR IS HOT!**

**OH YEAHHHH!**

**Good show, I might even write a story...Enough of that.**

**Onto Reviews!**

**Patienceless: WHAT...THE...HELL SADIE?! ADAINEUHMAGA?! I don't even care that I spelt that wrong! THAT'S HOW WEIRD IT WAS!**

**Yes, you are a battery who rides a motorcycle and is best friends with Tsukiko's bro.**

**DEAL!**

**Scrunchy: I...I hope I'm write too. AND I TOTALLY know what you are talking about! Same with my story! I know I want -this messages has been erased by a government official who is obsessed with pringles- Wouldn't that be great!?**

**And they always want it. They just have to be..."persuaded" **

**Akai is sooo Tsuki's bitch. **

Tsukiko walked into her classroom. It was empty, excluding the teacher. He was fairly young, had tiny glasses, and looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. Tsuki walked across the sea of desks to his.

"Excuse me, I'm Tsukiko Shuiro. I just transferred here from Yamatake High School." She said, and bowed.

The teacher kept his gaze aimed towards the paper. "My name is Ato Kinen. Kinen-sensei that is." He spoke strongly. He looked up at Tsuki, and narrowed his eyes. "Did you die your hair?" He asked.

Tsukiko giggled, and flipped her hair. "Nope! I get that all the time! Me and my parents always used to laugh when the teachers would ask…But…" She looked down.

Ato's eyes softened. "But…what?" He asked, and moved a little closer. Tsuki stepped back, and wiped her eyes. "Nothing, it's nothing…So where do I sit?" She said, and put on her best 'Just after crying smile'.

Ato sat on his desk. "You know Tsukiko, you can talk to your teachers about anything. You know that, right?"

Tsukiko looked at him, and then looked down. She looked back, eyes glossy. "My parents died long ago." She hated this...

Ato sat still.

"They were in a car crash, when I was 7…Now it's just me raising my little brother, Ryuu." She said, and sniffled.

Ato walked over, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for you loss. I…I don't know what to say."

Tsukiko looked at him, fake smile with her eyes still holding tears. "Oh, it's ok! I can't imagine that anyone would! It's hard to know." She said, and Ato smiled.

"You sit right here, in front of my desk." He said, and tapped the desktop. Tsuki smiled and asked if she could leave her books in there before school actually had started. He nodded, and told her he hoped they could get along this year. She agreed and walked out of the classroom. There, Akai and Hitomi where waiting.

"Well?" Akai asked.

"Yeah. How'd it go?" Hitomi nudged her.

"Me and Ato are best friends." Tsukiko laughed. Hitomi gave her a high five.

"What'd you tell him?" Akai asked.

Tsukiko looked at her. "I told him scenario 35." She said, and looked down. Hitomi put her hand on her back.

Akai smirked. " So you pulled the old Orphan gag. God, I would like to know what kind of parents they were!" She shook her head, and laughed. Akai turned and saw Tsukiko standing still. Tsukiko quickly got closer and held neck. "Don't you EVER talk about my family again." She hissed, and Akai nodded, shaking. Mental images of all the rumors that had been created with Tsuki in the middle of them were flashing through her head. Tsuki let go of her neck, and walked, signaling for them not to follow her.

Hitomi turned to Akai and punched her. "What the hell where you thinking!" She yelled, as a shadow slipped past her**…(OOOOOOOOOOOOOh)**

Akai punched her back, "She needs to not be so sensitive about her parents! GOD! What a bitch!"

Hitomi walked towards her classroom, and turned over her shoulder. "You can't blame her. She has issues, and she can't control them. Plus, you know that Tsuki blames herself for both you and her family."

Akai stood there, and brought her hand up to her face. She ran her fingers over her scar. It was going down her left eye, and ended below her mouth. Akai gave a "fine" grunt, and walked to her class.

**!With Tsuki!**

Tsuki walked towards her new locker. She was having trouble getting it open. She tried the combination several times, but it wouldn't budge. A fist came out of nowhere, and hit the locker once in the right corner, twice in the bottom left, and once more in the right corner. Tsuki heard the familiar click of a locker being obedient and opening. She turned to say thanks, but stopped when she saw Mr. Pointy. **(Otherwise known as, Hiruma.)**

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Hiruma covered her mouth and quickly dragged her to a nearby abandoned classroom. He threw her in it, and turned to lock the door. Tsuki went flying towards the desk, but she stopped herself. Hiruma, after successfully getting her into an abandoned classroom with no windows and the door is locked, **(said for a reason)** walked toward her.

"Hello Tsukiko Shuiro." Hiruma grinned, his evil toothy grin. He walked closer to her, and she walked backwards, and fell on top of the desks. Hiruma grabbed her leg, and laughed. She kicked at him, but he caught her other leg, and brought her towards him. Tsukiko sat up, her face by his chest, her crotch by his. **(NYAHAHAHAHAHA!)** "Who the hell are you!" She yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki…How could you not remember me?" He taunted, and pinned her on the desk. "In Yamatake? When you where still a gang leader?"

Tsuki's eyes widened, and she shook her head slowly. "No…no, I'm not…"

Hiruma narrowed his eyes, and shook her. "I know you are! You're the one who killed him!" He said, and brought her up and slammed her back down.

Tsuki shut her eyes "NO! I'M…NOT!" She said, and she pushed him off. Hiruma went stumbling back, and backed into a big cabinet. Tsuki bolted for the door, desperately trying to get out. The door wouldn't budge. Hiruma regained his posture, and lunged for her. He put his hand over her mouth, and slammed her against a wall.

He leaned closer and whispered, no, hissed things in her ear.

"I know you're the one. You're the one who killed him. You're the one who killed the man I was after."

He grabbed her collar bone, squeezed a certain point, and Tsuki passed out in his arms.

**I know what your thinking.**

**How the hell would a mans head fit in an Elephants- Oh wait...that's not it? Damn...I was off by a longshot...**

**But yeah...Hiruma is a tad pissed...You'll find out why later.**

**Is this out of character? Aw, who cares. Fanfictions were made for that purpose. To let you do what you want with the characters...To a point. If you're making Hiruma saves puppies, or making Sylar give all those brains back...FUCK YOU.**

**If this was rated T...that Fuck you would have bumped it up, eh?**

**GRAGH! WHO CARES! I MUST GO OFF TO SYLAR, MY NEW LOVE!**

**Sylar: ELLO THERE BEBEH!**

**Andrea: WHEEEE! -jumps in arms-**

**I have no shame.**

**Andrea Lough © October 28, 2007**


	4. CRAZY

So I was watching Heroes the other day

**So I was watching Heroes the other day...**

**and to tell you the honest truth...**

**I was a little dissapointed...**

**That there wasn't as much SYLAR as there should be! HOLY CRAP THAT GUY IS SOOOOOOOOO SMOKING!**

**I WANT HIS BODEH!! Except for his eyebrows.**

**Anyway, onto the reviews.**

**Patienceless: I don't have a guy...Tsuki does...I come in later when I do the reviewer chappy. Get the facts straight, my love.**

**Sure, I'll give you a guy. Your gonna have to tell me what you want and all that.**

**Scrunchy: This is true. Very alike, that they are.**

**RAPE! HEHEHEHE!**

**Dragon Up a Tree: ZOMG! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT HAPPENED!?WHAT HAPPENED!?WHAT HAPPENED!?WHAT HAPPENED!?**

**YAY! ME SO HAPPY THAT L&R ARE BACK!**

**WOOT! I've watched a couple episodes. One where KON showed up and went into that little doll thing. THen when Rukia came...and like 2 episodes after that...That's it, until that cat lady came...I watched that too...GAH! I got a lot of them. Why?**

Hiruma smirked, and tied Tsuki to a forgotten student chair.

He sat across from her in a leather bound teachers chair. He crossed his legs, and waited for his victim to wake up.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Hiruma was walking with Kurita at his side. They had just got back from a supermarket, and were heading back to the new players apartment. He had just agreed to come play on the Deimon football Team. He had the best speed Hiruma had ever seen, until Sena came along of course. He said he had to take care of some stuff before he left, and had asked them to go get groceries. Kurita was extremely happy to do it, but Hiruma grumbled the whole way there.

They had just turned an alleyway, where they heard a man scream. Kurita, being the scaredy-cat he was, was worried, but scared to be the next victim. So he sat there, asking himself what to do.

"SHADDUP YOU DAMN FATTY! Isn't like something can puncture you anyway!" Hiruma yelled, and walked down the alley. He smelt the unmistakable stench of blood, and heard someone gasping for air. He leaned down, and told Kurita to hand him the damn flashlight. Turning it on, he looked down and saw the recently recruited team member, badly beaten, with many wounds in and on his chest and arms.

Hiruma's eye's widened. "What the fuck happened?!" He yelled. The trainee turned to Hiruma. "I failed…" He sputtered out, and closed his eyes. Hiruma listened intently, and heard the guy take his last breath.

"Well that's just FUCKING great! Where are we going to find another player like him!?

Hiruma looked ahead, and saw a figure standing right in front of him. He could see the figures hair. Pure silver. It had a long black coat on, and its eyes caught the light of the flashlight Hiruma held. Hiruma shot out his fist at the person, but they quickly dodged.

They ducked and put a necklace with a steel plate shaped like a 4-sided diamond. They got up, dodging another punch, and ran off.

Kurita was shaking like crazy.

-End Flashback-

After that Hiruma went around the city, asking for a red eyed silver haired girl, with a strange obsession with 4-sided diamonds.

Every single person knew who it was. Tsukiko Shuiro. Recently orphaned, and lived with her younger brother. She was leader of the Shuiro Rozes, the biggest gang in all of Yamatake.

Hiruma actually had tried to get an appointment to see her. He had vowed to get his revenge on her ruining his perfect team. Even if it meant putting her on it in his place.

Now that Hiruma had Sena though, he didn't have to go through the risks of getting a girl on the team. Now he just wanted to run his new proposition by her.

At this point, Tsukiko stirred a little, and opened her eyes. She was out of it at first, but quickly regained consciousness. Looking ahead, she saw Hiruma, sitting in the shadows.

"Good morning. Or…Good afternoon?" He said, and watched her eyes widen.

"I missed my first day of school?" She asked, and Hiruma nodded.

"I know how it feels, I missed my whole first day too. It's a good thing I recruited players when they listed all the classes." He said, and got up. He walked towards Tsuki, and stepped behind her. Her took her head and shoved it, making her look up at him.

"Do you remember when you killed a young man in the alley way by Avenue and Road?" He asked, and Tsuki closed her eyes. "Yes."

"Oh goody. You admit it. You see, that new man was someone I had my eyes set on to play in the Christmas Bowl. But thanks to you, I didn't get to play it that year!" He shouted, and let go of her head. Tsuki shut her eyes, and grimaced at the pain of the ropes around her wrists and feet. He tied them REALLY tight.

"Yes…I know how you can get out of traps easily, so I made sure to be extra careful."

"But…how did you…?" She asked, and Hiruma got in her face. I asked a lot of questions about you, Tsuki, I know all the facts. I know how you finished off two rival gangs in one night, with only two people by your side. And I know you have been orphaned."

"So you really do know…" She sighed, and looked at him. "I guess I shouldn't be playing around then." She said. Her voice had changed, and her eyes had become as if a look of evil. "What? Surprised the young frightened girl didn't stay that long?" She said, and smirked.

Hiruma glanced at her, serious now. "No. I heard that you could willingly change personalities like that. They said it was an extreme case of split personality, but you somehow manage to control it."

He got a tad bit closer.

"I also heard you have a 3rd one. What would that be exactly?" Hiruma asked, already knowing the answer.

Looking down, Tsuki said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hiruma kicked the chair violently. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHICH ONE I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Tsuki remained silent.

Hiruma came closer, and let his fingers trace down her cheek. " I can't stand liars. Especially when they know they have nothing to gain from doing it. I'm talking about the one you go completely insane in. But you only go into that one, once in a while, don't you? And takes days to get back to your regular attitude. Of course, I can see why you developed that personality. Switching between cute and evil would cause some dire problems, wouldn't it?" He said.

Again, Tsuki did nothing but glare at him.

"Now I don't know about you, but if I killed as many people as you, I'd be running, not here, but to America at least! You would need some protection…Oh! I have an idea!"

Tsuki narrowed her eyes a little more. "What is it?"

"You have to agree to be my new Right Hand Man Slave or else, I tell the authorities and everyone here that you are the famed leader of the Shuiro Rozes."

"Right Hand Man Slave…?"

"Yes. The last one didn't fulfill her duties without whining and crying all the time. She wasn't what'd you call…Efficient. I need someone else. Someone smart…someone with a nice body **(XD)**…someone like you." He said, and drummed his fingers together.

"Do we have a deal…?"

"What about my friends? Will I be able to hand out with them?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Well yeah. I can't have someone like you around ALL the time. Too depressing." He said.

Tsukiko stared at him for a moment, then looked away. "Fine. Just untie this rope. It hurts."

"You better learn how to handle the pain doll face, otherwise, you're gonna be eliminated." He said, and sliced the ropes off.

**Happy Halloween! Just remembered, that was today. I'm kinda sad. Because I asked like 3 people if they wanted to go, and they all turned me down. Then they decided to go anyway, and won't let me go.**

**Sadie.**

**Jasmine.**

**Stephanie.**

**I HATE YOU ALL! GAH!**

**Hiruma: All is well.**

**Tsuki: I'll bash their heads in with a lead pipe.**

**Andrea: Umm...you'd be killing Akai...**

**Tsuki: She is VERY mean to me. YUS.**

**Andrea: It actually goes the opposite way! **

**Tsuki: -points up- YOU GAVE ME A GOOD REASON FOR THAT!**

**Andrea: Heh...Right...**

**Akai: I hate you all.**

**© Andrea Lough October 31 2007**


	5. IMPORTNAT NOTICE!

This story is being takin over by me. My friend Sy-Sy said i could so im gunna take over. She cant finish the story for some reason and i forgot. Anyway, please bang on

me if the gets changed alittle and dont go bangin on her becuz she's my friend on yahoo and on here. Srry for everyone who was reading this before and i havent

gotten around becuz i was busy with school ending and stuff. Anyway, ENJOY THE REST!! Once i get around to it.


End file.
